The sugar famine
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: L's blood sugar is off the charts so has to abstain from it the next few weeks. Unfortunately he's not doing it willingly, sadly for him Light and the Task force have other ideas. Will L get his sugary goodness? Will he even survive a month without sugar
1. L's despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters or associated fictional

Locations.

The Sugar Famine:

L was in a good mood, the reasons for this were relatively simple despite the fact he was working on one of the most complex cases in his life.

First of all he was on the verge of capturing Kira; in fact 'Kira' was actually handcuffed to the detective right now, staring at a computer screen with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish.

The second reason was that he had recently purchased a box of the world's finest chocolate, and it was due to arrive at any moment now…. any second now Watari would enter the room and reveal the precious box with its holy contents and L's life would have been worth all of the hardships he had endured. The marches through Siberia, the thousands of hours spent outhinking the world's greatest criminal masterminds, the days of staring at a computer screen waiting for a clue to Kira's Identity, and most horrific of all, watching a teenage boy perm his own hair.

Suddenly there was a series of knocks on the wooden door, L's head snapped toward it with a speed that both shocked and disturbed the sleep-deprived taskforce.

"What's the matter Ryuzaki?" Asked Light, surprised L's neck was still intact.

L didn't bother to answer Light and simply bounded off his chair and raced toward the door with astounding speed. Light swore as he was pulled out of his chair by the chain connecting the mass-murder and the insomniac Detective, his cries suddenly silenced as his head slammed into the floor.

L practically ripped off the door, revealing a startled Watari, however- much to L's disappointment- the only thing he was carrying was a paper package, too thin to be carrying his precious chocolates.

"Are you quite alright Ryuzaki?" Asked Watari.

"No" answered L in his usual monotone, "I was hoping my chocolates would be here by now" his hunch increased and his hands went back into his pockets. Watari spied Light looking like he had been run over by a truck behind L and gave him a reproachful look.  
"Well I have good news and bad news" Said Watari. "The good news is that the chocolates have arrived" L's expression switched form its usual blank to that of a hyperactive child, it was strangely disturbing.

"Where, where are they" L began looking around Watari as if the old man was hiding them behind his back, Watari sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki but… you can't have the chocolates" Watari instantly covered his ears with his hands. The Taskforce, having learned to follow Watari's lead in relation to L did the same.

Light looked up at L's back from his position on the floor and looked at the Taskforce incredulously, " hey what's going on, and why did you drag me across the floor Ryuzaki? I mean come on, how the Hell is that going to prove I'm Kira?"

Poor, foolish Light, you really had to be sorry for him, even a mass-murderer didn't deserve to be in the direct line of Ryuzaki when he'd been denied any of his precious sugary goodness, then again.....

L slowly turned to face his, his expression perfectly blank, he stared at Light for a few seconds, saying nothing. The he opened his mouth and screamed like a banshee. He jumped onto the prostate Light and began jumping on him, stamping on his head.

"Owowowow, Ryuzaki what hell are- AAIIIEE" He screamed like a little girl as L began kicking his… 'tender areas'.

Watari spoke "Ryuzaki calm down or there won't be any treats for you later!" L instantly stopped kicking Light and stepped off him, Light just curled up in to a ball and began quietly sobbing.

"Why can't have my sweets Watari?" Asked L in a sad voice.

Watari sighed, "can we continue this conversation inside? This is going to involve the entire team".

*****

A few minutes later the entire team was gathered around the couch, Light was still glaring at L hatefully and L looked marginally happier because of it.

"So..." said L, "why can't I have my chocolates?"

Watari took out a slip of paper from the package. "Well it's got something to do with this" he handed L the paper and passed around copies to everyone else. Light glanced at it and instantly knew what it meant, because unlike most people he could read blood test results perfectly and these results read revenge in bright red letters.

L's eyes widened for a second then he spluttered "w-what is this, you ran my blood for blood sugar content!?"  
The team, now knowing what they were looking for, ran their eyes down the page and found the label Glucose, next to it was the average amount found in blood, next to that was L's amount.

Soichiro's eyes bulged, Aizawa spat out his tea, Matsuda winced as the tea hit him in the face and just gaped at the number on L's blood analyses.

Watari sighed again, "I'm sorry Ryuzaki but your blood sugar is over ten times the normal amount, I'm sure you know what this means..."

L looked around frantically, "n-no I-I don't, hey I bet that this doesn't even mean anything- right Light?" He looked over to his chief Kira suspect, the person who had spent the last few weeks locked up in a cell. The boy who had been nearly strangled by the chain L had forced them to wear more times then L could remember. The person who L had just dragged across the floor, and then stamped on his… head.

Light grinned again. "Why Ryuzaki, I was sure you of all people would be able to tell what this meant… I'm so sorry Ryuzaki but I'm afraid you _can't eat sweets anymore_".

L just froze for a few seconds, "n-not even cake?" He asked in an even sadder voice than before, complete with puppy-dog eyes.

"Not even_ Strawberries_" Light looked like he had just won the lottery.

'Don't worry it's not forever" said Watari in a consoling tone, "just for a few weeks until you have normal Blood sugar levels, you'll have to start eating a lot more vegetables from now on though-"  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" L began crying, "Lord why have thou forsaken meeeee!" He curled up into a ball and began sobbing his heart out.

Matsuda looked genuinely disturbed at the sight of a grown man sobbing like a four year old with a scraped knee. "Ummm, is he going to be alright?"

Watari looked at them with a pleased expression, "what on earth are you talking about? This is the best thing that could of happened, its this or it could have been an L-induced apocalypse!"

Light began feeling guilty at the sight of the world's greatest detective broken, "don't worry L, we can get you an alternative, like Splenda!" Light spoke consolingly, grinning as he remembered the false-sugar brand.

L looked up at him for a second "S-Splenda, you going to feed me Splenda?"

"Yes" Light grinned internally, L was such a child. "Well feed you Splenda with every meal, you won't even miss Sugar!"

L looked him in the eye and stood up, regaining his composure, "well Light I must say, you certainly have a way with words, you have now convinced me of my only course of action". He began walking off, "please forgive me of my earlier outburst".

"Err, sure" said Light, "hey, just asking but why are you walking toward the window?"

L didn't look back at him but instead began running toward the glass, "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"

*****

"So," began Matsuda. "What are we going to do about Ryuzaki?" He glanced around at the Taskforce gathered around on the couch again. The only person who was absent was L due to the fact he was tied to a chair in a windowless room, recovering after Soichiro had tackled him moments before he had jumped through the window.

"We have to help him," said Light with veiled distaste. "We can't solve the Kira case without him. We need to help him get over living without sugar for the next few weeks or we're never gong to be able to catch Kira."

Matsuda smiled. "I just knew you would say something like that. You're right. We have to help Ryuzaki through this!"

Aizawa spoke. "Yeah, for once Matsuda is right. Light's idea is on the money!" The rest of the Taskforce agreed in turn.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Watari. "But if we want to do this right we're going to have to be cunning. Ryuzaki's not going to do this willingly, and he didn't become the world's greatest detective by being an idiot!"

_No, _thought Light,_ he did it by being a sugar-addicted, hunch-backed insomniac!_"Watari's right, in order to do this we're going to have to keep Ryuzaki under surveillance at all times and get rid of every last grain of sugar in the building...."

To Be Continued...


	2. Strawberrys and Splenda

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated Characters or fictional Locations.

The Sugar Famine

Chapter 2

L stared at Matsuda. For some reason the taskforce had seen fit to send the second youngest and most incompetent member of the team to watch him for the next few hours. They were, as they had informed L, taking turns to watch him, with Light as his constant companion again since they had been re-chained together as soon as L had gotten out of the windowless room. Sadly for Light the rest of the team didn't see any reason not to have them chained together again. The only reason they had unchained him for the meeting was because L might have tried to strangle him once he woke up and remembered his new diet.

"So...any new idea's on the Kira case?" Asked Matsuda nervously on L's couch while thinking, _if he would just stop staring at me this would be a lot easier. Doesn't he ever blink?_

"No," said L in his monotone. "Maybe its because I haven't had any sugar-"

"Stop it, Ryuzaki!" interrupted Light. "You've been whinging for the last _six hours_. You can't have sugar! Ever! Get over it already!"

L's eyes snapped to Light. "What do you mean 'ever'! I thought it was only for a month!"

Light clapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "This isn't working," he grumbled.

*****

"This isn't working," Soichiro told the others. They could only agree. L had been discluded from the meetings so he could use all his mental prowess to fight his sugar addiction. The idea was that they would continue working on the case without him. Unfortunately that hadn't seemed to work. they'd discussed all the old discussions and considered all the logical possibilities they could think up.

Every. Single. One.

And what progress had they made?

Nada.

Squat.

None whatsoever.

"I have to agree," Aizawa said, frowning, slightly miffed that they had to rely on a sugar-addicted detective to solve their cases.

"I thought we were doing okay," Mogi replied, surprised. Everyone else looked at him. "I did," self-defense creeped into his tone.

"Sugar withdrawal or no sugar withdrawal, we're going to have to let him back in," said Soichiro, aware of a sinking feeling that was occurring in the pit of his belly.

*****

A knock came from the direction of the door. Matsuda got up and opened it. Light's father was standing at the door. He looked directly at L.

"We need you," he said up-front. "We're getting nowhere without you and Light. Can you help us while abstaining from sugar?"

"Of course I can," L said, smiling. He'd answered too politely and too happily. Light's suspicion was increasing.

"Alright what are you planning Ryuzaki?" Asked Light.

L turned to face him with hurt features, "why Light-kun, your suspicion wounds me".

"Yes and being accused of being Kira every ten minutes really makes my day, look let's get something clear". Light took a breath. "You will not in any way be exposed to sugar for the next month. You will not even see any sugar for the next month. If you want sugar so badly we will feed you Splenda or some other kind of substitute-"

"THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF MAKING ME FEEL BETTER!" Screamed the detective, looking like he was about to head for the window again. Sochiro got up and blocked his path just in case.

Light frowned, "you've eaten a huge amount of sugar in the short time I've known you Ryuzaki, its a wonder you're even alive so from now on you will not be eating anything with sugar in it- understand".

L stared at him for a second. "But if I use my brain I can burn up all the sugar-"

"Yeah right" scoffed Light. "If you could then why did you have such high blood sugar results?"

L grinned "I saw Light-kun in a face mask that day, complete with cucumber, it sent my brain into shock so it couldn't process all the sugar".

"WHAT!? You saw- I mean, I never wore a face mask- or cucumber in my life!" Light lied desperately.

"So that's where all the cucumber went!" Said Matsuda brightly.

"I'm gong to pretend I didn't hear that" said Aizawa as he appeared from behind Soichiro. Light contemplated diving out the window L-style a he realised the entire tacforce had been listening. "But the bottom line is that you're not getting any sugar for the next month Ryuzaki-"

"I wonder what kind of dessert I should have tonight?" L wondered aloud, turning to face the wall. Light noticed his coffee.

"Excuse me!? I said you're not getting any sugar for the next mo-

"Maybe I'll get some custard, or a nice big slice of cake with a strawberry on top" L smiled at the thought. Light began sipping his coffee.

"Stop ignoring me!" Shouted Aizawa.

"Hey where's Watari?" Asked L without the slightest hint that he knew Aizawa was alive. He still wasn't looking at him.

Aizawa looked like he was about to murder L.. "Pay attention to me goddammit!"

"Alright then" L twisted to face him with a sharp moevment. This caused the chain connecting L and Light to jerk suddenly. The hand the chain was attached to was the one holding Light's still boiling-hot coffee.

All four men in the room stared for a few seconds. Two in shock, one in amusement and one in abject horror. The reason this person was so horrified was becasue of two thinggs, one: Coffee was impossible to get out of his trousers, and secondly because boiling hot liquid was current scorching his already battered nether regions.

"F****"" Light managed to get out before he let out an ear piercing scream. "M*&%$$^&*$+_##$$+$_+_+_!" He screamed as he suddenly began running around, holding his groin with both hands, oblivious of L barley managing to keep up with his agony induced sprint.

"How curious" thought L in his monotone, despite the fact he was running to his full ability, he noted there were tears streaming from his eyes. "I would appear that despite all evidence to the contrary Light-kun is indeed a man". Sochiro and Aizawa were speechless.

*****

Two hours later the group was once again gathered on the couches. Light had a new pair of pants ad was sitting gingerly. Watari had also reappeared.

"So" began L, "where were you anyway Watari?"

Watari spoke in a gentle voice. "While the others were.. speaking with you I was searching through the building for your secret sugar hordes-"

"W-what secret sugar stores?" Asked L in an innocent voice that wasn't fooling anybody. Suddenly an acrid scent filled the room.

"Ahh it seems the furnaces are doing their job, the building could with better ventilation though" Watari remarked to himslef.

"Watari, why do I smell burning sugar?" Asked L. Watari looked away. Ten minutes later L finally stopped screaming, mainly because everyone was piled on top of him and his lungs were on the verge of collapse.

"By god Ryuzaki, this is pathetic, "said Light in disbelief. "Screaming like a little girl over a little sugar!" L would have replied if not for the fact that he was about to be crushed by the collective weight of the task force._Well you would cry too if your one true love was burned to ashes, _he thought vindictively, _and don't think you've won just yet, Watari merely knew about a fraction of my hidden stores, there's still plenty left._

"C-ant.. breathe" he gasped out. The taskforce jumped off him, Aizawa and Matsuda still held his arms to stop him from heading for window again. "Very well, I now see that there is no way out of this situation and will comply with you until the month is over" He declared in his trademark monotone.

"Yeah right" snapped Light, the faces of the rest of the taskforce shared his sentiments. "I'll bet that you still have a huge amount of sugar hidden away in the building, were not taking our eyes off you for a second!"

L put his finger to his lips, "your going to be watching me all the time?"

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Hmm, well Light-Kun I must say I'm surprised" said L, still in his monotone. "I'm very flattered but I'm afraid I don't like other men that way-"

"WHAT!" Light's face turned red.

L's patted Light's arm sympathetically, noting that Matsuda had let go from shock. " I appreciate your good taste, but the idea of you watching me sleep, while I'm in the shower.. is going too far I'm afraid"

Light had to be restrained form murdering the world's greatest detective.

*****

It was now midnight, exactly twenty-four hours since L's sugar-free diet had began, and he was feeling very second of it. Currently they were in L's room, L, was curled up into a ball in the corner, Light was moodily tapping away at a laptop while satisfying his homicidal urges by thinking up gruesome ways for L to die, and Aizawa was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for his shift to end so that Mogi could take over.

"Cho-co-late, Cho-co-late, so sweet and tastttyy" L sang to himself. Light groaned, L had been like this for the past two hours, and you could only listen to a grown man sob about sweets for so long before a person could not held accountable for their actions.

"DAMN IT RYUZAKI!" Aizawa had passed this point He stomped over to L and picked him up by the shoulders. He glared into L's unstable eyes. "If you don't stop then you won't have to worry about Kira anymore!" He hissed.

"Wait!" Snapped Light, "I've got a better Idea!" Aizawa looked at him and Light went over to him, "if Ryuzaki is so heartbroken about sweets then" he whispered something in Aizawa's ear.. Aizawa smiled. It was funny how Aizawa could scare people like that.

*****

L was lead into a room blindfolded and shoved down into a chair, a second later the blindfold was taken off. He was in one of the interrogation rooms with Light. Between them was a long metal table with a chair at each far end, he and Light sat at each.

"So" said L absently, "how is this supposed to help me get ove me addiction?"

Light smiled, "you'll see, Aizawa?" L heard a rusting behind him and Aizawa come into the room bearing a dome covered plate. He placed the plate between L and Light.

It took L about 0.002 seconds to work out what Light was planning. 'Y-you, wouldn't that's too cruel!"

Light's grin grew wider. He nodded to Aizawa who lifted the lid off the plate revealing a cream-topped slice of cake, complete with a strawberry so red it hurt L's eyes. L had seen heaven and it was sweet.

Light barley held in his laughter at seeing the world's greatest detective reduced to a drooling idiot at the sight of cake. "Looks delicious doesn't it?" He whispered, L nodded slowly. "You don't mind if I take a bite do you?" L's pupils suddenly retracted to the size of pinheads.

"Yes!" He tried to stand but he couldn't move more than half an inch frm the chair, looking down he realised that in the brief time he had been drooling over the cake Aizwa had chained him to the bolted-down steel chair.

"Yes? How considerate of you" light got up from his chair and began slowly walking to the plate.

"N-no, please don't..." L's eyes were the size of saucers. Light's smile almost split his face. he reached down to the plate and picked it up, examining the cake with false adoration.

L looked like he was about to commit suicide, "n-No please Light-kun this too cruel!" Light looked at him happily and gently prised the strawberry from the top of the cake.

"NO! NOT THE STRAWBERRY! Thta's below the belt... and extremely inhumane, another aspect of Kira!" L looked desperate.

Light's grin vanished the moment L mentioned Kira, the memories of all of the times he had to stay up for days on end... the embarrassment of knowing that L was just outside each time he went to the toilet, the humiliation of L commenting on his 'length' every time he went to the shower.... He gave L one final grin and opened his mouth and slowly lowered the strawberry into it, L's whimpering only adding to the sweetness. He swallowed.

Nearby residents would comment upon the high piched screaming that came from the building the next morning.

Light winced as his hearing returned, only to hear L sobbing like a little girl" the strawberry... h-how could... so red and.... WHY GOD WHY!?" L had seen hell and it was torture. Light started to smile again. "Oh that strawberry was just_ divine_" he licked his lips. "And what do you know, we still have the rest of the cake left!" L pulled himself together instantly.

"Light-kun" bergan the detective calmly. "If you touch that cake then I will be forced to resort to extreme measures".

"So, I an have the cake then?" Light asked innocently.

"HELL NO!" Screamed L, trying to break free.

"No? You don't mind if I have this cake? You really are a generous host arn't you?" Light took a finger and let it hover an inch abiv the cream top of the cake.

"ARRGH! NO MORE! NO MORE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" L began sobbing again.

"What was that Ryuzaki?" Light said in a surprised tone. "Eat all of the cake, even the crumbs? Well if you insist..." Light grasped the cake with two fingers and slowly raised it from the plate. Suddenly there was a cracking sound, Light looked in L's direction and saw a dumbstruck Aizawa standing in front of the door and L running to him.

L had evidently managed to break the bolts holding the chair to the floor by some superhuman feat but was still held to the chair by the chains. Instead of attempting to slip out od these chains L had simply started running with the chair and was charging at Light was a murderous look in his eye.

"W-wait Ryuzaki!" Light held a hand in front of himself. "If you take me down the Cake might be damaged too!"

L stopped an inch away from Light. "True, give it to me. Now."

Light looked at him wearily, " I can't that, you saw your blood sugar results....." he trailed off as L jumped at Light's hand. Light barely managed to move his hand out of the way before L's jaws snapped together. "What th hell are you doing Ryuzaki!" Light asked in disbelief as L kept trying to bite the cake out of Light's hand. Then he noticed something, because L's legs were impeded by the chair he was still tied to he could only jump about Light's head height.

Light suddenly held the cake just above L's head, just above the maximum height L could jump. Aizawa stood in shock for a few second before he began laughing at the sight of L jumping up and down, jaws snapping closed mere inches away from their intended goal.

"My my Ryuzaki, you certainly are persistent arn't you?" Laughed Light. L glared at Light and suddenly lashed out with his right foot, slamming into Light's gut. Light crumpled to the floor and L caught the cake in his jaws, preparing to savour his beloved sugar.

He was about to swallow the cake whole when his face suddenly froze in horror. he turned to Light "t-this is..." his muffled voice faded away.

Light looked up to him with a grin on his face yet again. "Yes, that cake happens to be made just for you, there's not one grain of sugar in it. Instead there's two bowl's worth of Splenda in that one slice, I do hope you enjoy it...."

The local residents were woken for the second time that night, this time the screaming was short, but was quickly repleced by a slightly deeeper one as L began to take out his frustration on the nearest person.

Which was, obviously, Light.


	3. Deadly Broccolli and secret Salt

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated Characters or fictional Locations.

It had been twelve hours since Light had tricked L, and six since Light was first was able to speak in anything besides a high pitched squeak. Currently L and the majority of the team were in the main investigation area. Suddenly L's head perked up.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Asked Matsuda eagerly.

"My Kira sense is tingling..." muttered L.

"What?" The eternally mystified Matsuda asked.

Light suddenly came through the doorway glaring hatefully at L. "Any breaks in the case Ryuzaki?" He snapped, he noticed the computer screen in front of L showed the hall outside as well as all of the places Light usually went to in the building. Evidently L had been keeping tabs on Light.

"No. Only in your sanity," muttered L.

"What was that?" Growled Light, grabbing the side of L chair to swing him around. L was suddenly greeted with Light's bruised (and still bruising) face. Further up there was significantly less hair around his forehead than there had been yesterday.

"I said that there was no further progress om the case Light-kun, perhaps you need to have your hearing checked?" Asked L innocently.

"You..." Light's face darkened in rage.

"Oh dear, did I offend you Light-kun?" Asked L, putting a finger between his lips. "You really shouldn't get worked up by things like that Light-kun, an inability to restrain anger is doubtlessly one of the traits of Kira so your chances of being Kira just went up by another two- no three percent!" L proclaimed in a serious tone.

Light's fists shook for a few seconds before he turned on his heel and started walking away in fury. Matsuda sigh in relief, _at least there won't be another fist-fight today_.

"Hmm," L stood up from his chair, "most people would have hit me in retaliation after all you've been through, a trait childish Kira would have. However since you backed down that means you may be attempting to avoid raising your probability of being Kira, surely something Kira would do, thus furthering your chance of being Kira after all". L grinned impishly.

Light froze in his tracks and slowly turned around revealing narrowed eyes. But, much to Matsuda's surprise he began smiling instead of attempting to separate L's head from his body. "Well, trying to keep L healthy, the one who's trying to catch Kira wouldn't be to Kira's advantage now would it?"

L shifted uncomfortably, sensing another one opf Light's schemes. "No, but it could be another ruse to reduce the probability of a suspect of being Kira, thus increasing the chances of that suspect being Kira!" L smiled happily.

"Ahh" Light waved his finger, "but if Kira let L ruin his health L would lose the ability to operate effectively, thus creating a greater advantage for Kira than if he had kept L healthy to avoid suspicion". L frowned, _damn!_"Anyway we can't let you get sick, no matter how much it raises the probability of me being Kira, now can we?" Light moved forward with a concerned expression, "and all that sugar you've been eating can't be good for you now can it? Why I bet you haven't had a single vegetable in months".

"Well no but-"

Light tutted, "now we can't have that now can we? If you get sick then the Kira investigation will surely collapse, and that is not an option". Light allowed a small smile to creep onto his face knowing he had won. "So therefore we have to make sure you eat some good wholesome food for once, just to be sure you don't become ill".

L's abnormally large puplis shrank to the size of pinheads. "Y-you don't mean-"

"Yes Ryuzaki, you'll have to eat vegetables, maybe even some spinach to be on the safe side-". Light jerked back as L sprang towards him before he was caught in midair by Soichiro and Aizawa.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T ME EAT THAT POISON! I WON'T LET YOU! ARRRGHHHHH!! "L began screaming.

Soichiro looked at Light. "Get out of here Light!" He shouted above L's tantrum.

Light nodded, "I'll speak with Watari about the vegetables" L's cries suddenly increased and Matsuda joined Soichiro and Aizawa. "Bring him down to the kitchen in about an hour all right?" Soichiro nodded before his ear was nearly bit in two by an enraged L.

*****

L sat sullenly at the table, this time bound by industrial strength chains and the chair bolted down by three steel bolts through each leg. Before him lay a plate of steaming vegetables, L's stomach turned as the aroma of freshly cooked vegetables wafted up his nose.

"Well" said Light expectantly, "Aren't you going to eat it?"  
L gave him a death glare, "is that a rhetorical question Light-kun?"

Light sighed happily. "Sorry Ryuzaki but you give me no choice, remember, this for your own good..." Light's fist suddenly snaked out and whacked L squarely on the chin.

L's head rolled back, his world blurring before he felt something rouhly shoved into his mouth, his mouth and nose were clamped shut less than half a second later.

L was brought back to reality instantly as he tasted the thing he had had nightmares about for so many years. He desperately tried to spit out the broccoli in his mouth but Light's hands were holding his mouth closed with all the strength the teenager had.

"Come on Ryuzaki, it's just one peice of Brocolli!" He gasped out as L began shoving his head violently from side to side in an attempt to wrench Light's hands away. "I'm not letting go until you swallow that vegetable".

L's tried to breath but Light's nimble fingers held his nostrils closed. "Come on Ryuzaki, I'm not letting you go until that vegetable is gone!"

L's shoulder's slumped, and he glared at Light, then slowly, his throat bulged as he swallowed, Light relaxed and released his hold on L, "now that wasn't so bad now was-hkkk!" He gagged as Suddenly spat the broccoli into Light's throat.

"Light-kun is still growing, so he need vegetables more than I do, its for his own good!" L smiled happily as Light unsuccessfully tried to unblock his airway.

"RYUZAKI!" The task force shouted as Light slowly turned purple.

*****

"I do wish you would take thts more seriously Ryuzaki" complained Matsuda. "I mean, Light nearly died back there because you were too stubborn to eat a vegetable!"

"Yes, yes that's very nice Matsuda, get me some more coffee" L held out his cup without looking from the computer screen.

"You're not listening to a word I say are you?"

L pressed a button on the computer, a second later a Gothic capital W on a white background appeared on screen. "Watari, how is Light-kun doing?"

Matsuda sighed, "never mind" and walked off, leaving L alone.

L glanced around as Watari's voice crackled across the computer, "Light will be able to leave within the hour, I wouldn't speak to him for at least three though".

"Oh, why is that?" Asked L ass he suddenly stepped off his chair and began fiddling with the bottom.

"Because if you do speak to him within the hour there is a strong chance he will knock out a number of your teeth".

One of the metal panels on the bottom of the chair popped open to reveal a sealed plastic bag containing a number of white cubes. "I'm not afraid of Light-kun" replied L.

"Miss Amane is with him". L winced as he remembered the girl's high-pitched squeal.

"Hmm, perhaps it would be prudent to avoid Light-kun after all" L removed a few squares from the bag before carefully replacing it back into the chairs hidden compartment and snapping the cover closed. The minuscule locks clicked to together as one.

"Agreed" Watari closed the line, leaving L sitting on his chair with several cubes hidden in his left hand.

"Here you go Ryuzaki" said Matsuda as he came through the door and handed L his coffee, "see, you don't have to have sugar to enjoy coffee after all!"

"Yes, I certainly seen the light on the matter" replied L, looking Matsuda in the eyes as he his the cup behind his body and quietly dumped the cubes into the coffee.

"See, I told you you could live without sugar!" Matsuda smiled happily as he sat down on his chair.

L raised the coffee to his lips, "yes, I wouldn't believe i would ever say this but I may be able to survive this ordeal after all" He drank deeply, his taste-buds awaiting the arrival of their favourite companion. Suddenly L spat out the coffee, hitting Matuda in the face.

"S-SALT!" He gagged, falling off his chair and rolling about on the floor.

Matsuda sighed, it had seemed to good to be true. "Yeah, Light found that secret compartment a few hours before he had to go to hospital".

L suddenly stopped moving and slowly turned his gase toward Matsuda. "You mean to tell me that you just stood there and let Light replace my beloved sugar cube with those _abominations_".

"W-well, yeah, I mean he said it was for your own good..." He got out of his chair and slowly backed away as L rose from the floor and began moving toward him with narrowed eyes....

**Authors Note: Sorry its so short, there will be another one soon to make for it!**


	4. Retribution

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated charcters or fictional locations.

Soichiro glared at L, "Would you like to explain yourself Ryuzaki?"

L didn't turn to face him. "Matsuda touched my sugar. There is no explanation required".

Aizawa grabbed L's shoulder and turned him around in his computer chair. "You consider stripping Matsuda down to his underwear and locking him outside of the building for an hour in full public view equal to _touching your sweets_!?" The Task force had came form the Hospital to find a miserable Matsuda sitting just outside of the main doors of the building, with the wire fence gate also locked so that the Young detective wouldn't be able to run off out of public view. Right now Matsuda was glaring at L from the opposite side of the room, sitting in a fresh suit and a blanket around his shoulders to ward off a cold. The Task force themselves were standing behind Soichiro, also glaring at L.

"... You are correct, is was a dispassionate punishment to the crime." Said L, looking Aizawa in the eye.

Aizawa stood back in shock. "Umm.. well, I'm glad you realise that Ryuzaki..." what was this? Had L suddenly matured having seen Matsuda's shivering form?

"Yes, I should have taken his underwear as well and chained him to one of the streetlight's outside." Said L, putting a finger in his mouth in contemplation.

Aizawa stuttered for a few seconds in fury, "you, you, ARRGH!" And with that Aizawa threw up his hand and stalked out the room.

"Ryuzaki you must learn that not everything can go your way". Sighed Soichiro resignedly. "It's just the way things are!"

"Not for me." Replied L, turning back to his computer as Aizawa silently fumed.

Suddenly Watari came out of the stairwell, a sheath of papers in hand. "Ryuzaki!?"

L turned to Watari in his computer chair. "Yes, Watari, is there new evidence in the Kira case?"

Watari shook his head. "No, however I felt you should know that the results for the blood tests have come in!"

L froze. "I'm sorry Watari? Could repeat that, I thought you said the results for the blood tests have come in". The room was now filled with deathly silence.

"They have," said Watari nervously. "It turns out that the hospital mixed up the tests by accident!"

Watari winced as L glared at him. "Mixed. Up. The. Tests?"

"Yes, it seems that the hospital lost track of your samples and sent us the wrong test results". Watari smiled. "You'll be pleased to know that you blood sugar is normal, Ryuzaki, in fact it seems to be a bit under the average amount, apparently your kidneys expel too much glucose and so the amount of sugar you eat is actually replacing the amount lost, thus allowing you to survive".

L, froze. "I'm afraid you're wrong Watari, that news doesn't make me happy at all, and tell me, do you know _why _this doesn't make me happy?" He stood up from his chair and glared at each person in the room one by one.

"U-um, is it because-" Stuttered Matsuda, standing to answer up only for a second before he was cut off by L's foot landing in his nether regions.

"**IT'S BECAUSE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST FEW DAYS WAS ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS!**" Screamed the detective as Matsuda crumpled to the floor. "**IT MEANS THAT I HAD TO GO **_**WITHOUT SWEETS**_** FOR **_**NO REASON**_!"

"Actually that wasn't what I thought would cheer you up," said Watari carefully.

L turned to him with a murderous look in his eye. "And just _was_that thing that you thought would make me happy Watari?" He asked, barely restraining the urge to scream once more.

"Well, Light's results were also mixed up." Admitted Watari, Light froze as he worked out what was going on.

"Go on." Said L in a deceptively calm voice.

Light pleaded with his eyes for Watari not to say it, alas, for him there was no salvation. Watari continued, handing L a piece of paper with Light;'s results on it. "It turns out that Light has the same problem that you do, except he doesn't eat enough sugar to replace the amount lost so..."

"... So Light-kun has to eat more sweets". Said L, an impish smile on his lips, he turned to Light, ' say Light, you don;t like sugar much do you?"

The blood drained from Light's face. "I-I'll be fine-"

"Oh no you won't". Said L, drawing closer to Light. " In fact if I know you well you won't even eat sugar if you can avoid it, to avoid ruing your figure from what I've heard, and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to change such a strong habit all yourself..." L's smile grew ever so slightly wider. "But no worry, we'll all be here to help you, after all, you went to such lengths to help me so it would be rude if I didn't do the same!" L grabbed the front of Light's shirt.

"N-No1 Wait Ryuzaki-" Protested Light as he was dragged down the stairway.

L turned to Light with an ever so slightly curious expression. "Doesn't Light-kun want to get better? There's no reason for Light-kun not to want to, and if Light-kun doesn't want to then it could be because he is secretly Kira and knows that he'll be found out if he's being watched to make sure he gets his sugar".

Light gaped. "WHAT! You're even tying the fact that I don't want to have sugar forced down my throat by a twenty-something insomniac man into me being Kira!?"

L rested his finger on his lip. "Yes, I do believe I am, now Light-kun. Are you going come willingly or will I have to force you to, it's all for your own good you know".

Soichiro sighed as he heard the sound of Light and L fighting float up the stairwell. "This is going to be a _long_ week".

**Author's Note: At last, the end of the Sugar Famine, L gets his sweets at long last and the Task force no longer has to attempt mission impossible, everybody's happy! Except for Light of course but his pain makes us smile doesn't it? Oh, and special celebrations for me as this is the first fanfiction I've ever actually finished!**

**-MRegent.2**


End file.
